


Problem with In-laws

by peachesandwine



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, Female!Hongbin, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned JJProject, Vixx as parents, Why Did I Write This?, genderbender, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandwine/pseuds/peachesandwine
Summary: In which Daniel put his life on the line just to go on a casual date with the love of his life. (entered his idiotic friends and their equally idiotic opinions)OrKang Daniel exactly only had 32 hours until his impending death in the hand of Jung Taekwoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamartia97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamartia97/gifts).



> Wow. For once, it's not angst. yay. or nay?
> 
> Warning: the boys' potty mouth. Well, you've been warned :D

Seongwoo usually wouldn’t even bother meddling with someone’s affair ( _lies_ , but nobody has to know anyway) but the thing about Daniel being a whiny ass bitch over the past 3 hours had started to raise the blood pressure of his and if Daniel didn’t stop in the next—I don’t know— _3 seconds_ — he was literally going to kick him out of his room so he could find solace and who knew, he might even get an epiphany to actually start his 10 pages of essay that due somewhat in less than 8 hours.

 

Fucking college and their equally fucking stupid assignments.

 

“But Seongwoo! You don’t know how _tragic_ this going to end up!” Daniel whined again and the older instantly groaned in annoyance. He was _this_ close of slamming that pretty blond head owned by a friend of his to the nearest wall. He was usually a patient man, even extra patient when it came to a certain dumb peach, but this time it was just plain ridiculous. “You shouldn’t even bother asking him out if you can’t even face his father without shitting your pants.” The older snapped.

 

The said dumb peach threw a pillow in which Seongwoo expertly dodged— _man, he was too good for thi_ s—before sulking on the older’s bed like a five-year-old he was. “And here I thought you’re going to help me survive this!”

 

Seongwoo snorted at the accusing glare the younger threw him. “I said I _help_ you hook up with him. The rest, you’re on your own.”

 

“You’re just an asshole.” The blond grumbled as he stares at his phone, contemplating to call Jihoon and cancel the plan while he still could.

 

“And you’re just a coward! You knew right from the start what kind of storm you’ll have to face and you agreed to pass any obstacle including his _daddy dearest_ the moment you asked him out!” Seongwoo retorted in mock complain. “Stop being a bitch and start to grow some dick.”

 

“Have you even seen his father?” Daniel let out a humorless chuckle, “He was the scariest man I’ve ever seen in the whole 20 years of my pitiful existence.”

 

“Hon, please, you even found that bae kid scary.” Seongwoo snorted, “and he was like, what, 12?”

 

“Well, he glared at me like I’ve killed his cat or something!” Daniel defended what was little pride left of him. “and I didn’t even do anything remotely close to bad.”

 

Seongwoo threw him a dirty look that speak more than it should. “You _spilled_ an orange juice on his shirt, in front of _the whole school_.” Seongwoo emphasized his words, arms folding on his chest. “And how is that not remotely _bad_?”

 

“It was _an accident_ , for fuck’s sake!” Daniel shrieked, “Why are you even blaming me? You’re supposed to be on my side!”

 

“Well that, I would,” Seongwoo paused, eyes twitched in annoyance, “I would if you stop being a coward and man up.”

 

Daniel stared at the older like he grown another head, “Are you even listening to yourself now? I could handle Minhyun’s constant death glare or even survive Woojin’s constant attempt to assassinate me, but all those were nowhere near his father’s level of over-protectiveness. I could’ve died on the spot, you know.”

 

“Then you shall be missed.”

 

Another set of pillows were flying on the older’s direction, in which, again, the older dodged with such ease. “You need to work on that aim, baby.” Seongwoo sneered at the side while trying to contain his laughter.

 

Daniel heaved a tired sigh and decided to bury his head onto the older’s blanket. _Asshole._

 

Daniel didn’t think that the moment he asked Jihoon out, he would have to face a horde of angry lions. Well, he heard rumors, here and there about Jihoon’s family and honestly, he hadn’t thought that it was this level of _bad_. Daniel internally wanted to smack himself when he thought about how easy it would be. Heck he even nearly loses his head the moment Jihoon’s equally over-protective brothers found out that Kang Daniel, the university’s resident bad boy (well not really, but nobody needs to know anyway), decided to make a move on their precious innocent baby brother. That’s actually when, according to Seongwoo’s shitty but annoyingly accurate prediction, all hell break loose.

 

“Oh, fuck my life.” Daniel mumbled into the pillow. “He’s going to kill me for sure.”

 

Seongwoo clicked his tongue in pure exasperation. “Just ask him, for goodness’ sake! The worst he’ll do to you is kick you out of his house and tell you to never see Jihoon again. He’ll definitely kill you if you take him out without his daddy’s permission. The choice is yours, buddy.”

 

Daniel groaned at his life choices and he was seriously considering jumping off a cliff so that his sufferings would end. _It’s just a simple date, Daniel. Nothing could go wrong from just a simple date, right….?_

There was a stagnant silence and Seongwoo thought that his dumb friend decided to surrender his life to the hands of fate. To be honest, Seongwoo did pity the younger, for one that the whole campus knew that Jihoon’s family wasn’t one to mess with. However, out of all dysfunctional relationships Daniel ever had, it was the first time where he saw the younger genuinely made an extra effort in a relationship, where usually, the other guy or girl was the only one who indulged themselves in such commitment.

 

Daniel was such a walking paradox, now that he thought about it. Whereas the whole campus knew him as the resident bad boy, the younger was one of the purest child he had ever encountered. Daniel might act all high and mighty when he was on the campus ground, but what the rest of campus hadn’t seen, like right now for instance, sulking and fretting over a simple date like a teenager fussing over their first crush, was just another endearing side of Daniel the world yet had to see. It was a good change, he supposed. About time Daniel shed all those bad boy skin and wear one of his own and who knew, maybe Jihoon could help Daniel overcome his complexes and change him into a better person.

 

“If I didn’t make it, tell my parents I love them so much. Tell them I’m sorry to be such a big disappointment in the family.” A soft mumble broke Seongwoo off from his reverie. He turned around and eyed the ash-blond skeptically. “Tell them I’m sorry I can’t be like Jaebum hyung they love so much. Tell Jaebum hyung that he should loosen up a little and start spend more time with Jinyoung hyung. Boy, you know how much he misses Jaebum hyung.”

The older stared at the younger boy blankly. He took it back. Daniel was just plain _dumb_.

 

Seongwoo took the liberty of yanking the blanket away from the sulking peach, earning a series of silent protests and empty threats, before tugged the younger as he sat down on the edge of the bed like a stern parent dealing with moody teenager. _God, where was Jisung hyung when you need him?_

 

“Listen bud, I have enough of your whiny ass and rants.” Seongwoo stated, desperately trying to ignore the sad, kicked Samoyed puppy look Daniel threw him. “You _want_ this. You’ve spent _months_ pinning him down and when he was at your feet, you have the _nerve_ to back away.” Seongwoo emphasized his words, praying to the heaven that Daniel would take his words and actually listened to what he had to say. For _once_. “Go out there, be a man and impress that in-laws of yours. Don’t stoop so low to the point where you break his heart just because your dick can’t handle a little threat.”

 

Daniel was about to say something but he closed his mouth midway when Seongwoo shot him a glare. “No, I’m not even done yet so don’t you dare cutting me.”

 

The older heard the younger grumbled something that he could care less about, but was actually content that the younger didn’t argue with him because if there one thing that he learnt about Daniel over the past 10 years, it would be the younger’s stubbornness. Daniel could be so hard-headed that it drove Seongwoo insane at times.

 

“It’ll be fine, Niel-ah.” The older assured as he patted the younger’s tuff of blond hair that somehow remind him of a soft cotton candy. “You’ll just have to prove him that you are a man of your word.”

 

Daniel groaned defeatedly, pinching the bridge of his eyes. Oh, he definitely could feel a headache coming. “Just remind me to kill you if I didn’t make it out alive.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Seongwoo snickered as he stood up, leisurely make his way to the bathroom. “I’ll make sure to write a long-ass eulogy if _daddy dearest_ decides to kill you instead of castrating you.”

 

This time, it was a thick book that was sent flying in the older’s direction, but Daniel wasn’t fast enough as Seongwoo quickly shut the bathroom door with a loud bang and the book sadly hit the door instead of Seongwoo’s shit-eating grinning face. The younger could only moan in distress, earning him a loud cackle from the asshole inside the bathroom.

 

_I’m really going to die._

 

 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A boring and lame chapter. Well, I warned you.

“You did _what_?!”

 

“Don’t be too loud, you twathead!” Jihoon hissed as he clamped his hand to Woojin’s mouth in attempt to hushed the younger down. It was rather futile attempt, really, for the brunet knew that his younger twin was always the stronger one of the bunch and Jihoon wasn’t exactly the sportiest person out there either. Well, at least it was worth a try, because seriously, this was his first, if not the _only_ chance he would ever get in dating someone and he wasn’t about to let his brother ruin the date when it hadn’t even begun in the first place.

 

The younger twin, Woojin, on the other hand looked nothing short of scandalized and right-down murderous. Jihoon would’ve usually get intimidated every time Woojin had _that_ kind of expression plastered on his face but this time, he glared back at the younger with equal strength he didn’t know he ever owned. He thought it was about time he made his own decision. “I want you to help me through my first date.”

 

Woojin glared at the older, eyes turned a few shades darker at the mention of the word _date_. “You’re _not_ going.”

 

“W-what? Why not? I’m not asking your permission.” Jihoon protested at the younger, cheeks puffed out cutely and if Woojin wasn’t supposed to be mad right now, he would’ve squish the death out of those cheeks. “I’m asking _you_ to _help_ me.”

 

“Then it’s a no.” Woojin deadpanned, “I’m not going to send my baby brother to the den of a lion.”

 

“He’s not like that, Woojinnie! How many times do I have to tell you that?” Jihoon groaned exasperatedly. “And besides, I’m older than you so you should pay some respect, child.”

 

“Look who’s talking.” Woojin snorted as he decided to dump himself unceremoniously onto the older’s bed. “I’m not the one who cry because he couldn— “

 

 A pillow was sent flying to his direction and the younger hissed when it hit his body. “What the heck was that for?”

 

“You’re just a big meanie.” Jihoon huffed, arms crossed on his chest in annoyance. “I’ll just ask Minhyun hyung then. I’m sure he would help me.”

 

Woojin snorted at his brother, eyes glinting with amusement. “Now are you being serious? What makes you think Minhyun hyung will agree to help you?”

 

“Well—I-I don’t know—but since Minhyun hyung is _way_ nicer than you, then I figure he would kindly help me through my crisis.” Jihoon muttered sulkily, eyes downcast. Minhyun hyung was always the nicer one between his siblings but so Jihoon had thought that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask him for advice. But Woojin’s eyes spoke of a different matter and it churned his inside like a washing machine. Well, Minhyun hyung surely would help him…. _right?_

Woojin turned and rest his body on his side. He could see Jihoon’s solemn expression and immediately felt guilty. He knew it was a low blow but he did what was necessary. There was some sort of unwritten rule in the house that was set by three of them ever since long time ago. Their Dad, Jung Taekwoon, was an affectionate man, especially to his family and he doted on them more often than not. He loved all his children dearly and they loved him all the same but at times—or most times—he could be a little too overprotective and to be honest, it felt a bit too much. Especially when it came to having a relationship that bordered beyond the normal friendship. To teenager of his kind, it would be an exciting experience, but to his Dad, it forever spelled as a total disaster.

 

Unlike to Woojin, his Dad tended to baby Jihoon a little more. Well maybe it was due to the fact of his weaker stature, or striking resemblance to his mother, he couldn’t be too sure but there were times where his Dad was actually a bit more lenient towards him in terms of freedom instead of Jihoon. His dad did let him date, for one, though he had to went through a series of long-lectures and painful grown-up talks in the process, a little bit threats here and there and a few dreadful dinners talks and interrogations later, he finally got his Dad’s permission to date.

 

“Minhyun hyung will surely help me.” Woojin heard the older said, though it sounded more like trying to reassure himself instead of the other way around. He rolled his eyes in disdain. If Jihoon didn’t even manage to get through him, how the hell he’s going through all that impenetrable wall that is Minhyun hyung?

 

“He’s not going to be happy, I tell you.” Woojin grumbled petulantly.

 

Jihoon bit his lip and took a deep breath, allowing himself to be buried under the pillow. “I know he won’t, but trying wouldn’t hurt, right?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Well, changes of plan.

 

If Jihoon thought that telling Minhyun was a great idea, he wasn’t so sure now. Woojin had continuously gave him a disapproving stare he was trying so hard to ignore as he tiptoed to Minhyun’s room. “Go away, I said I don’t need your help.” He glared at the younger sharply in attempt to get rid of him but Woojin just stared at him blankly in return.

 

“Whoever said I’m going to help you anyway?” Woojin snorted, arms crossing on his chest as he leaned on the wall. “I’m just dying to see you getting roasted by Minhyun hyung. It’s something that I can’t just let pass, aye?”

 

“You’re such an asshole.”

 

“Love you too, baby twin.”

 

Jihoon ignored the taunt the younger gave him, as he was currently standing in front of Minhyun’s room. He was going to knock, but the door was slightly ajar, and Jihoon gulped when he saw Minhyun distressed expression, in which, means that he might as well abort the original mission and move on to plan B. Through the little gap, Jihoon could see the older pacing around his room with a phone on his hand. He seemed agitated and frustrated for whatever reason Jihoon didn’t know and his usually neat room was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere, bed were unmade and even those eye bags were getting darker and darker.

 

Jihoon contemplated to back away, because really, he felt selfish right now. His older brother was probably in some trouble and he wouldn’t even let his younger siblings knew about the problem of his, while here he was, egoistically thinking about his upcoming date with a certain senior. Jihoon took a defeated sigh and turned his heels away, earning a questioning look from his younger twin.

 

“What? You’re not going to ask him now?” Woojin asked, turning his head to where the older walked pass him.

 

The older between the two stopped on his track. “He seems like he has enough problem on his own. I don’t want to be a burden.” He mumbled, hands fidgeted around the hem of his shirt.

 

Woojin’s eyes softened at the sight of the older and he really did feel sorry for Jihoon. It was probably his first crush (or probably just adoration, because Woojin was sure it was a one-time thing and it hadn’t been long enough for Jihoon to actually developed _love_ for anyone yet) and he didn’t know what to do. This was where his role, the oh-so-protective brother came to the picture. Woojin almost cringed at how cliché it sounded, almost as gross as those romance movies he often watched with Hyeongseob, but really, it started to sound like one of those classic high-school romance story except that he didn’t want to be the villainous brother. He just didn’t approve of Jihoon poor taste in men. Out of all walking testosterones on this Earth, it had to be _Kang Daniel_ his baby brother had a crush on. Talk about coincidence.

 

“So, what’s your plan now?” Woojin couldn’t help but ask. He still wouldn’t help him, _of course_ , but he would definitely keep an eye out.

 

“Dunno.” Jihoon shrugged, “I’m sure I’ll come up with something. Besides, I still have 2 more days before the date. Hopefully, it will be enough time to get a permission.”

 

A flash of angry looking lion appeared on his head and Woojin shuddered at the thought. Oh well. Let’s just hope that his dad won’t get an aneurysm by the time he heard the news.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hongbin was humming to a random tune, a habit she developed ever since she was a teenager, while preparing for the family dinner. Taekwoon said he would come home early today and Hongbin couldn’t be more ecstatic. The man had been extremely busy in the past week, leaving house before sunrise and only came home after late hours, where the boys all had gone to bed. She couldn’t blame him though. Taekwoon had once told her that there were too many deals to make in such a little time and the Busan Project he’s been working on happened to face a little problem with the developer and she had to watch Taekwoon barked angrily at on the phone a few days ago in frustration. Hence, she was overjoyed when the hell week was over and Taekwoon claimed that he could finally come home early to spend time with her and the boys.

 

So, here she was, cooking what it seemed to be more like a feast instead of your typical family dinner on a Wednesday night. She couldn’t help it though. It’s been a while since the boys got a chance to spend a good quality time with their dad and Taekwoon had been complaining about missing home over the phone every time he had to spend extra hours at the office. It pained her at times, because she knew how much Taekwoon loved the boys, how much he tried to be the best father for them and how much he regretted every time he couldn’t make it in time for dinner. Hongbin then would reassured him that it was fine and the boys were too busy with school works to even notice their father’s absence during the week. It sometimes helped, more often than not and Hongbin was glad that at least Taekwoon didn’t have to feel guilty for missing out on dinners.

 

Hongbin smiled as she stirred the soup on the pot. This would surely be a great night. She then processed to cut the carrots when she heard footsteps descending from the stairs and she spotted her second born stumbling his way towards her. Hongbin stopped her motion and frowned. “Careful, sweetheart. You don’t want your Dad to have a heart attack when he comes home and sees you with bumps on your head.”

 

“I’m fine, mom.” Jihoon said meekly as he approached her, eyes darting around the kitchen curiously. “Smell’s delicious! What are you making?”

 

“Everyone’s favorites!” She declared happily, “Your father will come home early tonight so he could spend times with you kids.”

 

Jihoon’s doe eyes widened at the sudden news. “He will?”

 

Hongbin nodded cheerfully. “Yes, he will. We might have some movie night tonight.” She winked at her son, mentally chuckled at his sparkling eyes at the mention of the word _movie_.

 

“Really, really, really?” Jihoon squealed excitedly, feeling the rush of excitement ran through his body, “We could do a movie night on a Wednesday?”

 

“Well, tonight is a special night so it’s an exception.” Hongbin smiled at her bouncing son. The past week indeed had taken a toll on Taekwoon and the kids; and it was about time they had a good family bonding time tonight, just like how they used to. Besides, maybe Taekwoon could take a day off on the weekend and take the kids out to their beach house, setting a picnic by the shore and maybe adding a little hiking trip along the way. It’s been a while since they last went to the beach house, and Hongbin thought it was a good time to pay the place a little visit.

 

Hongbin found herself grinning as her son gave her a confused look. She took a cute pink apron and hand it over to Jihoon. “Baby, why don’t you put this on and help me prepare for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was lively, to say at least. His dad had been home a little earlier than expected, with a bouquet of red roses on one hand and a big box of chocolate on the other hand. It was the first time in this week that Jihoon saw his dad actually _grinned_ happily as he tiptoed through the back door in attempt to surprise his mom. Jihoon nearly gasped at his father’s sudden entrance but the warning look his dad gave him had enough to shut him up.

 

It was a sweet gesture, he thought. His dad was a well-known businessman and no matter how busy he might be, he would always try to spare some time for his family. His mother was so lucky to find someone like his dad. Every time Jihoon look at his parents, he couldn’t help but feel a little envy. Would he find someone who look at him with such love and adoration like how his dad looked at his mother? Jihoon would never know. In honesty, this was the first time Jihoon fell in love with anyone. He might have had simple crushes before, yet it was always come and go like the wind. None of his feelings stayed for long—that was until he met Kang Daniel 2 years ago.

 

Kang Daniel was his definition of a perfect prince in shining armor. The meeting was unintentional, a complete accident, something that Jihoon hadn’t really thought much upon. That day was the day he decided to ditch his piano lesson for a cone of ice cream. He was feeling stressed out with the upcoming recitals and exams hot on his trail, so he thought it wouldn’t hurt to ditch one lesson for an ice cream. It was a hot, humid summer day and Jihoon was never too fond of being in the sun for a long period of time. The ice cream parlor was mostly located outdoor, so maybe Jihoon could just get an ice cream and eat them on the way home.

 

But it turned out that luck wasn’t on his side and he had to queue for almost an hour in the sun for that ice cream. So that’s when he collapsed and Kang Daniel happened to be the person that standing behind him. The rest were history for another time to tell, but in short, that was 2 years ago and he never knew that he would end up enrolling in the same university as him. Such a small world, indeed. At first it was only adoration and before he realized it, that fluffy, warm feelings on his chest had turned out to be a full-blown love. It scared him and he had originally planned to bury his feelings deep down. So, he only could stand there, eyes widened like a deer caught in a headlight, when Daniel shyly approached him one day and ask him to go out with him. It almost felt surreal and it took three pinches from Woojin to made him realize that he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“What’s on that pretty head of yours, pumpkin?”

 

Jihoon blinked and saw his dad, already in his t-shirt and sweat pants, took a seat beside him. Jihoon smiled and scoot over to give him more space. “Nothing, dad. Just stuff.”

 

Taekwoon swung his left arm behind Jihoon’s shoulder and drew him closer so that Jihoon’s head rest on his shoulder. “Really? Sounds serious. What kind of stuff?”

 

“Just college stuff, dad.” Jihoon said nonchalantly, praying that his father wouldn’t press the matter further. Jihoon was never a good liar, so his father would exactly know the second he lied to him.

 

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow skeptically. “You sure it’s just college stuff? You look distracted.”

 

“Yes, it’s just the usual college stuff, dad. Really.” Jihoon insisted, “Nothing really important.”

 

Taekwoon looked at his second born with concerned expression plastered on his face. “Did anyone give you a hard time? Because if they _do_ , I swear to God I will per— “

 

“ _They_ are lovely people, dad.” Jihoon interrupted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “They’ve been helping me and certainly they _don’t_ give me hard times.”

 

Taekwoon’s expression softened. He reeled him in a hug and land a kiss on top of the brunet’s hair. “Okay, pumpkin. Let me know if anything happens.”

 

Jihoon didn’t answer, instead he tried to focus on whirlwind torrent in his stomach. How was he going to break the news to his dad without getting him angry? He knew how much his dad against him dating anyone and without Woojin’s help, Jihoon actually started to feel helpless. Yet, maybe it was his _only_ chance in dating so if his dad was mad, then so be it.

 

“What are we watching?” Woojin’s voice broke him from his reverie as he watched the younger plopping down on the pillow near his dad’s feet, one hand holding a large bowl of caramelized popcorn while the other grabbed the remote from the table. He surfed the movie channel lazily while munching on the popcorn.

 

“Oh! I want to pick a movie.” Jihoon piped in as he tried to pry the remote away from Woojin.

 

The younger twin swatted his hand away and gave Jihoon a subtle glare, “Oh hell not! We’re not watching some sappy romance drama. I had enough of them.”

 

Jihoon frowned at his brother before he haphazardly dumped himself onto Woojin’s back with his hand trying to reach the younger’s outstretched one for the remote. “Why not? I want to pick movie. It’s my turn, you dimwit!”

 

Woojin yelped when he felt the older’s weight on his body. “No, it’s not, you dumbass! It was _my_ turn!” He stretched out his arm a little more, while his other hand trying to wrenched himself free from his brother’s fluffy body. “I’m not watching some sappy shit tonight.”

 

Taekwoon eyed the twins, sighing at their antics. “Boys, language.”

 

“Dad tell him to stop being mean.” Jihoon whined at his unsuccessful attempt, eyeing his dad with those doe eyes of him.

 

“Now, now don’t fight, you two.” Taekwoon pacified as he pulled Jihoon back to his seat, earned a thankful grin from Woojin.

 

“See? Even dad knows how boring your choice of movie was.” Woojin stuck his tongue out to the older in victory and Jihoon pouted at the gesture. “You guys are the worst.”

 

“Dad loves me better anyway.” Woojin snorted and Jihoon had the sudden urge to wipe that shit-eating snaggletooth-showing grin out of his face but refrained himself from doing so when he saw his mother and Minhyun hyung made an appearance. Minhyun set the drinks on the table and quietly took a seat on one of the armchair. His mother brought up some snacks before putting it on the table and took a seat next to his dad. “Sorry for the wait, boys. I was just making sure the door is locked.”

 

“It’s fine, honey.” Taekwoon smiled as he quickly pecked her on the lips, earning a series of groans from the younglings.

 

“Dad, can you like, not do that kind of thing here?” Minhyun grumbled, eyes not leaving his phone.

 

Hongbin giggled in amusement. “Wow, somebody is waking on the wrong side of the bed today.”

 

“Mom, please. Not today.”

 

“Why not?” Hongbin questioned, “You had a fight with Jonghyun or something?”

 

Minhyun almost winced at the sudden question and he gave his mother a blank look. “No, I don’t.”

 

“Trouble in paradise, ay?” Woojin snickered, which earned him a silent glare from the oldest sibling.

 

“Open your mouth again and I’ll make sure that Hyeongseob sees every single photo of your childhood.”

 

Woojin gasped dramatically, “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

Minhyun narrowed his eyes, “Try me, you little punk.”

 

Jihoon snuggled closer to his dad, eyes fluttered closed as he mumbled sleepily, “Dad, they’re at it again.”

 

“Stop it, kids.” Taekwoon declared, giving his oldest and youngest son a firm look. “No more fighting.”

 

“He started it first.” Woojin looked pointedly at the oldest.

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes in disdain. “You’re lucky dad’s here.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re grumpy because you’re not going to suck face with your boyfriend like how you plan to.” The youngest snorted, which earn a scandalized look from his dad.

 

“Nobody’s going to suck any faces under my watch, understand?” Taekwoon said sharply, eyes boring deeply to his first born. “Especially you, son.”

 

Minhyun gave his dad an offended look. “What the heck, dad? You believe this squirt?”

 

“I’m not risking anything. None of you are to do anything inappropriate and if you do, believe me boys, I have my eyes everywhere and I’ll find out for sure.” Taekwoon glowered at his sons and Hongbin decided that it was enough as she put a hand to her husband’s thigh and stroke it softly to calm him down. Taekwoon was never happy when his sons were talking about their relationships and she knew that he was reaching his snapping point.

 

Woojin recoiled at his father’s scolding and quietly continued browsing the movie list. His dad was nearing his limit and he didn’t want to be the receiving end of his anger. His dad was always intimidating, and even more when he was furious. Kang Daniel better get his shit together if he really wanted to date his twin then.

 

There was a stagnant silence, before they heard Taekwoon muttered darkly.

 

“Who’s Kang Daniel?”

 

Woojin’s eyes widened as he paled.

 

 

 

 

_Oh shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so frustrated I can't seem to write anything decent nowadays. Like, I had a permanent writer block or something. Maybe because Its fluff and I'm not used to write anything like that. And yeah, I'm still mourning :| For my lovely babe Hamartia97, I deeply apologize for this trash, and I'll fix it later when I have more time. I even hadn't got the time to read 2 updates of yours! *cries a river 
> 
> Please spare me, it had been a rough week and I'm still mourning over my patient's death this morning so *cries again
> 
> Please drop a comment or kudos or subscribes or anything of sorts because it will really cheer me up <33   
> Thanks again for reading and dropping by!

**Author's Note:**

> This pathetic excuse of a fic is written for my dearest lovely darling, Hamartia97 <3 NOW YOU SEE HOW I CANT WRITE ANYTHING DECENT GOSH. I SHOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN ANY FLUFF FIC, well, it sounds more like a crack fic instead of fluff but look at the bright side! at least no one is dying. Well except Daniel that is. Ha ha.
> 
> This fic has 2 or 3 chapters since I can't be bother posting everything in one go. I don't have a beta reader so, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical error that could be find anywhere in the story. I think I should just go back to my angst dungeon now. Enjoy!
> 
> Any comments, subscribes, bookmarks, kudos or anything like that will forever be loved and treasured <3333
> 
> Oh, one more thing.
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS TO ENERGETIC 7TH WIN <3 NEVER BEEN SO PROUD AND GOSH MY BABIES DESERVE THE WORLD <33333


End file.
